bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash Of The Leaders, Death Of One
Myst was sitting in her room, reading a letter Shade sent her. "Hey sis, I miss you, but I understand why you left me behind you, and I respect your choice. I guess I just feel like I lost you again. But, I guess that's life for you. Love you, and always will, Shade." Why can't I see that this is tearing at my brother? Then again, if I stayed with him, and lost control... Kite knocked on Myst's door, "It's time for lunch!" he said to her. "One second Kite." Myst put the letter away, and opened her door. "So, where we going for food today?" "Anything you want. It's your turn to decide today, remember?" Kite said cheerfully. "Oh, I forgot. Sorry." Myst blushed a little. "Uh, Burger King?" "Sure!" Kite said as he started to notice the note. "How about you go bath now and we'll go." "Ok. Be done in a few minutes." Myst grabbed some clothes, and as she ran out to the bathroom, she forgot to close the door. Kite was curious about that note and went in to look at it, reading each line carefully. "He could've just asked for more antidote. I have lots more." he thought. Myst recalled she forgot to close her door, just before she got undressed. "Kite better not go in there." To ensure her things were safe, she ran back to her room. "Kite! Why are you going through my stuff?" Kite stood there, pretending to be a statue. "Darn it! I've been found out and now I might not be able to go eat Burger King" he thought, still standing still. Due to his ADHD, he couldn't stand still for long. "Sorry, I just saw that note and I got curious." "That wasn't a good excuse Kite. Why did you want to read someone's private messages? If you explain yourself, I could forgive you." Myst taunted, trying to get Kite angry. Kite clenched his fists, wanting to say horrible stuff to Myst but he ended up just saying, "This is MY house! You can go back to Shade and get addicted to his blood and never stop!" "Kite, calm down, please. Shade cured me of that. Or rather you did. But, all I ask for is a little privacy. That's it." Myst looked at Kite, as though she wasn't sure what to say to him. Kite was turning into a monster with anger taking over his body, thinking about that night when Aizen tried to kill him. He went berserk and attacked Myst. "What? Kite, look, I'm sorry. This is your house. You can have anything you want here. Just calm down, please." Myst raised her sword in self-defense. Kite, growing his fangs was craving strength for revenge on Aizen. He continued attacking Myst, without control over himself at all. "Must get blood for power!" he shouted over and over again. Myst countered all of the blows, as though they were from a human. "Kite, I can help you. You just have to let me. Please." she was begging for her mentor to return to his senses. Kite was still attacking, not stopping at all. Still angered at what Aizen has done, his anger took over his whole body. He went behind Myst and impaled her chest. Myst felt Kite's attack, but couldn't dodge in time. "If you won't let me help you, then I'll break you." She said, pulling herself off of the attack. In her hand was her strongest attack, Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei "Sorry Kite. Game over." she fired the blast at the weaker Kyuuban. Kite used Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei '''to counter Myst's. The two attacks almost destroyed the mansion. After he shot his, Kite quickly drank blood to replenish his lost energy. Kite used '''Kurō No Me to influence Myst and made her come closer to him, holding a sword in his hand and hoping that it would work. Myst felt the pull, and tried to resist, but Kite's grip on her mind was strong. What's going to happen to me? "I wonder.." Kite said as he pulled Myst closer to him. "I thought you'll be more fun to play with. Well, never mind then. I'll just go and find Goldeneye and drink his blood instead." Kite continued as he knows how much Myst loves Kite. "You leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!" Myst said, worn out from the attack. She couldn't even resist Kite's power after that. "Eh? Not even able to resist my attack?" Kite said as he let go of Myst. "For some reason, you aren't using your full strength.. You could've put up much more of a fight for me at least." he continued as he walked away. Myst blinked a few times, stunned at how Kite could have overpowered her like that. "He's right, I could've put up a fight, but I wasn't about to hurt someone for a win." she wispered, just as Kite was out of earshot. "Why not?" Kite said as he was able to read her thoughts. "I can't believe my plan didn't work. That was supposed to make you mad and draw out your anger. I thought you'll come at me with your best. Disappointed is the word to describe me now." "I won't fight to kill anyone, because I know what death can do to someone. Look at Shade. His mind is warped with the pain of losing our mother." Myst said, scared about what would happen if she was the one who remained behind with their parents. "Boring... that's not what a Reikon Kyuuban should say or do." Kite said, seemingly disappointed in Myst. "I'm seemingly disappointed in you, Myst. However, if I'd say that, I would be lying. I'm very disappointed with you Myst!" Myst simply walked up and punched Kite. "Now, what was that?" "I just said, I'm VERY disappointed in you Myst!" Kite replied, knowing that Myst would attack him with full strength from now on. Myst gathered energy for another blast, and at point blank, it would cause major harm. "Well, then, try this!" "Hmph" Kite didn't try to evade that attack and took it, though at point blank, for some reason, he didn't get damaged that much for he had secretly released his Zanpakuto. Smiling, he thought, "Unfortunately, I have my spiders on you." "I hate spiders!" Myst said, trying to get the bugs off. "Lucky!" Kite said at the fact that Myst hates spiders. Having the spiders distract her, he fired a rocket from his sword, aiming at her legs. As he did that, he prepared his Shadow Raccoons. Myst flew backwards, landing on her back. "Don't think its over yet." she mumbled as she got up. "It's not," Kite replied to her mumble. Somehow, Kite made his spiders synchronize with his Raccoons and they attacked together. Myst ran at Kite, her fist flying for his face. Why does he want to fight me so bad? "Sigh" Kite used the Vampire Version of shunpo, Ketsueki Butoukai to be directly opposite Myst. He made his Raccoons go back into Shadows and his spiders back into fire. He then constantly controlled the fire and shadow around him, protecting him. Though hard to see, the weakness of this protection is the timing. Once you get the correct timing, Kite is as good as with no protection. Myst lost her footing, and smashed into a wall. "Why do want my full power so much? You know, the difference between us is miniscule at best." she asked, pulling herself free from the wall. "I want to fight you. However, I don't want to fight you when you aren't even using your full power." Kite said with his protection still on. "Now, please respect me and use your full power and then I'll show you mine." Myst released her full vampiric state, her hair became white, and her eyes red. "Bring it on, child." she taunted. He continued preparing all his attacks, ready to attack Myst if she makes any moves. He then got impatient and fired his Shadow Raccoons. "Wrong move." Myst said, as she unsheathed her Zanpakto. She channeled her Kyūketsuki Ga Satsuei 'into the sword, and fired it like a Getsuga Tensho. Kite looked pretty impressed though he started to feel tired. The side effects of staying late overnight was starting to kick in. "Kite, you ok? You look tired." Myst asked, slightly worried. He was about to faint when a voice told him, "Defeat her and claim your place as the best!" However, he just wanted to go against Myst, be it defeat or winning. "If you still want to fight, use everything you have. After all, you know I'm still not using everything I know." Myst frowned. ''What is Kite really after? "Nothing. I'm not after anything." Kite said, reading Myst's mind. "You don't know how much I've been waiting for this day." he said, knowing that Myst has seen all his Shikai skills, he thought, "I should've stayed longer for the 101 Ways To Learn Or Create Skills." "So, all you want is a challenge? Look at what we did to the house! I could never do all this alone, that proves, at least we're equals." Myst said, trying to get Kite to see how much she cared about him, and the house. Kite tapped the walls of the house and everything repaired itself. "The damage of the house doesn't matter. It repairs itself when I want it to. If I don't want it, however..." Kite said as he clenched his fists, "The house disintegrates." he continued, looking into the forest. "Don't worry though, it'll repair itself soon enough." After he looked into Myst's eyes, "Those eyes, those eyes remind me of... wait, she reminds me of Ja Kyung." he thought as Myst reminded him of his late lover, Ja Kyung. "I'm glad the house can fix itself so easy. And, I'm glad to have met you as well." Myst said, smiling a little. Kite tried to stand strong outside but inside his heart, he was indeed smiling. His smiling eventually made it up to his face and it became blushing soon after. He told himself, "Stop smiling dude! Don't let her know what you're thinking!" Myst read Kite's mind. ''If he won't, then should I?' 'No! Let him make his move, if he does care for you. Kite read Myst's mind and muttered, "Darn it! I forgot that she could read minds too!" he then turned to Myst and said, "Well, I do care for you but... oh what the heck, I've already been found out! Yes, I love you, so what?" Myst blushed twice as hard as Kite was. "Kite, I should have said this long ago, but I love you too. No one can change that, and that is a fact." Kite couldn't resist smiling since Myst has returned his feelings but then he was curious about something else, "What about Goldeneye? Do you, well, do you still love him?" Myst walked over to her bed, which was surprisingly unharmed, and sat down. "I don't know if he loves me though. I think Shade was right about him." Kite doesn't really know how to comfort people but Myst was different, Myst is someone he actually loved. He sat down next to her, putting his arms on Myst's shoulders. "It's alright, isn't it? I'm here. Shade might be out there but he'll always be there for you. Shirokyu & Hitsuke would also always be there for you. What's there to worry about?" "Kite, thank you for letting me stay here, and thank you for everything else you've done." Myst felt better knowing that she had all these people to help her, and people who loved her. Kite hugged her and thought, "Was this too fast?" Myst read his mind, and smiled. "Nope. You're going at a good pace." she said, hugging him back. Kite blushed, "Okay, seriously. Being able to read each others mind doesn't work out." Kite said, half jokingly. He continued hugging Myst, wanting to do more but thought he would be pushing it. Myst took advantage of his momentary slowdown, and kissed him. At least this way, we can talk while our lips do other things correct? ''she thought, as she slowly pulled away from him. Shocked, Kite fainted straight after the kiss. When he woke up, he realized that he was sleeping on his bed. "Ah! Just a dream, I thought it was real. The kiss and all." he said as he sighed. "Actually, sleepyhead, I moved you here when you passed out. I was worried that I scared you too much." Myst said, smiling and blushing. "Oh..." Kite said while thinking, "''Darn it! I've just let her seen how uncool I am!" he then remembered that Myst could read his mind. Hitsuke suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said, "My cousin has a girlfriend, my cousin has a girlfriend. Who has a girlfriend? My cousin has a girfriend!" "Hitsuke, don't torture him. I mean, he did just wake up. And Kite, you're still a cool guy." Myst said, trying to make Kite feel better. Kite could feel that Myst was trying to make him feel better and said, "I'll always be fine as long as I'm with you." he smiled, thinking about that kiss they shared. "So, you try to kill me, and we end up falling in love. Figuring the people in my family, that isn't much of a problem." Myst said, in a joking tone. "I just hope that Shade approves of me more than... you know who I'm talking about." Kite said. "If I see him again, I'll crush him." Somewhere a few miles away, Shade sneezed at random. Oh, God! Who's talking about me now? Myst looked at Kite, and smiled. "I'm sure he does. But, even if he didn't, I'm still the older sibling. He can't tell me who I can and cannot date."